


No Shame (In Giving Up)

by r3zuri



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Art, Bad Touch Chancellor Ardyn Izunia, Clothed Male Naked Male, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Noctis Lucis Caelum, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Blood, NSFW Art, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:38:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r3zuri/pseuds/r3zuri
Summary: "How does it feel to be powerless?"





	No Shame (In Giving Up)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BARALAIKA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BARALAIKA/gifts).



> For Baralaika, who prompted: _Anything where Noctis is manhandled, made uncomfortable, defeated or otherwise harassed by Ardyn, or where Noctis is fucked and beaten and generally treated very poorly. Whump me the fuck up, mate._
> 
> And this is the result. Because I've had a hankering for some Ardyn-Badtouches-Noct-in-Zegnautus content since he called Noct a tease >D

"You could try begging."

"Fuck you."


End file.
